Past Days
by lateeda
Summary: Rogues POV on her life so far (Theres a twist)


Title: Past days   
  
Rating: PG-13 might change later  
  
Summary: Rogues thought on life up till now  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first X-men fic so please review and be honest Flames excepted   
  
  
  
I should be warm. I should, but I never am. I wear cloths pile of them I can never risk the chance of  
some one touching me. I'm a freak among freaks. They all look at me with understanding, but I can still  
see their fear and their resentment. I would to if I was in their shoes. That makes it harder.  
  
I was always a freak I guess even at home. What am I talking about you ask? Well simple my family  
life wasn't perfect. My foster father was drunk.   
You get used to the hits. I know what your thinking how can you ever get used to it? To be honest I  
got used to it because it was the only emotion any showed me. That was the only type of love I got.  
  
My mom let him for years, because as long as he was hitting me he wasn't hitting her. She never  
showed any feeling for me. She was lost in her own world.   
  
I really never had friends. I always stood away. I watched them laugh and talk. I couldn't I was hiding  
my pain my fear, my bruises. Well I had people I talked to but only because they felt sorry for me. I  
never let anyone in they could never find out my secret.  
  
I look back on my life and laugh. All those years I could have hugged brushed hands, any thing but I  
stood back and let it pass me.  
  
Cody, he was the first person not to give up on me. He waved and talked to me 'accidently' bumped  
into me when I ignore him. He was my saint. Then he kissed me the fool kissed me. I guess I welcomed  
it me bringing him up to my room.  
  
I saw what he really thought of me when I absorbed him. I was east just trash he could gloat about to  
his buddies.  
  
When I got my powers I panicked. Now that I look back I don't think it was because of the foreign  
memories as much as the fact that the one person I opened up to was using me.  
  
Now you want to hear a really shocking secret? Yes well then I'll tell you.  
  
My parents didn't want me to leave. I just ran away. Shocked are you well you shouldn't be. They  
wanted me there because I was the excuse for them. Had a horrible life, My fault. Got in a fight with  
each other, My fault. My dad drinking problem , I'll give you one guess as to who's fault it was. Me  
you say well you'd be right.  
  
I would NOT be the excuse for their problems so I left. Even better I had an excuse to stay away from  
people.  
  
Now your wondering about that fateful day when I met Logan are you? Well to be quite honest I  
always went with the trouble makers. The worst people I could find so if they touched me I wouldn't  
feel guilty. Now don't think I'm a bad person you should some of these peoples memories.  
  
I went with him because he was a bad ass. The fact he was a mutant with claw helped to.  
  
So we get attacked by Sabertooth and sent to Xavier's school for gifted children. It's not so bad Kitty  
and Jubes can be a pain in the ass but what can you do?  
  
Do you want to know how the school found out about my powers. Well I'll tell you.  
  
Wolverine aka Logan was having a nightmare and well I went to wake him up. How nice of me huh?   
Well he does wake up a with him waking up come his metal claws through my chest.  
  
Why didn't I just die. Well I went and touched him. I would have prefer to die but I wasn't going to let  
my reputation be ruined. I am a girl from the south after all.   
  
So I went and absorbed his healing powers. Let me tell you that man has a twisted mind.  
  
So I get taken by Magento on his little machine and again the X-men have to come to the rescue and  
save me. Another missed chance to die.  
  
So Logan leaves comes back leaves comes back you get the drift.  
  
I should be warm all these clothes covering me but I'm not. I'm cold so cold and I will never get  
warmer.  
  
So finally here I am with you I only told you this because if we're going to share the same head you  
might as well get to know me.  
  
Get comfortable Mrs. Marvel you'll be here for awhile.  
  
THE END   
  
Authors Note I know I didn't do Rogues accent so don't flame about that please but do tell me what  
you think later days  
-wiccaeyes 


End file.
